User blog:Ollraider/Superman: The Unknown Origins
The events of this story is currently apocryphal Cast 'Main Cast' *Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman - The only survivor from the destroyed planet Krypton. Kal-El was found and illegally adopted by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who named him Clark Kent and raised him with high morality. Clark discovers that he's blessed with amazing powers. At the age of eighteen, Clark is Smallville High's football-marvel, who abruptly leaves Smallville. Clark Kent spends his time missing finding out about different cultures until finally resurfacing in Metropolis at the age of 28. Clark makes some anonymous saves, until he realizes how hard it is working anonymously; Clark consults his parents, who agree on a secret, costumed identity, known as Superman. Clark also tries to get a job for major newspaper Daily Planet as Clark Kent. *Erica Durance as Lois Lane - Lois Lane is a tough-as-nails reporter for the Daily Planet, who later falls for Superman but scolds Clark Kent for scooping her on a story. Lois may act tough, and sometimes mean but in fact, she's vulnerable and sweet. Lois has a hole in her heart, as she never had a real childhood, being raised by a U.S Army general. *Michael McKean as Perry White - The harsh, agressive editor of the Daily Planet with a heart of gold; Perry "The Bulldog" White is born to the Suicide Slums where he also met a certain Lex Luthor, with whom he shared a close friendship with. With Lex betraying him, Perry demands a complete Luthor-critical newspaper to avenge his old friend's betrayal. *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen - The young photographer for the Daily Planet, Jimmy Olsen desperately tries to be and become the best reporter of all time. *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor - A busisness mogul, and nearly ruler of Metropolis; Lex Luthor is the public face of Metropolis, known for his charming smooth-talking and philantrophy, Lex secretly conducts horrific experiments and constantly breaks the law, but avoids everything and sweeping up all traces of his crimes. It is only Perry White, Lois Lane and Superman who dares exposing the large mogul. *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant - Cat Grant is a charming gossip reporter for the Daily Planet, who constantly tries to seduce Clark Kent, but is actually bored and unimpressed by Superman. Cat Grant may seem faceless and annoying, but she hides a great depth of character as her husband Joe Morgan, an alcoholic used to beat up Cat and their son Adam. *Tom Welling as Superman-Blue - Superman was given energy powers. *Tom Welling as Superman-Red - Superman-Blue was separeted into another Superman; Superman-Red who is more aggressive. 'Guest Stars' *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent - The farmer father of Clark Kent, Jonathan Kent is extremely protective of his family, and is willing to go to jail, or worse to protect Clark and Martha. *Annette O' Toole as Martha Kent - The adoptive mother of Clark Kent, Martha Kent is sometimes overprotective of her son Clark. *Unknown as Lana Lang - *Dean Cain as Jor-El - A Kryptonian Scientist, Jor-El was aware of Krypton's impending destruction and was determined to send his baby Kal-El away and saving him. *Teri Hatcher as Lara Lor-Van - Jor-El's wife and Kal-El's mother, Lara was originally defiant of Jor-El's suggestion of sending Kal-El away, but later agrees. Seasons 'Season One "Beginnings" (2012-2013)' 'Summary' The origins of the world's greatest hero is up for a redefining... The Man... The Myth... The Legend... All of them are up for a redefining! In the first, action-packed season you'll follow Superman back to the basics! From the ship to the city, every minute of this show will slap you right on your face! Follow Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen on the world's most incredible journey! 'Cast' *Tom Welling - Clark Kent *Erica Durance - Lois Lane *Michael McKean - Perry White *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor *Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen *Keri Lynn Pratt - Cat Grant Category:Blog posts